<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat(en), Heartbreak by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094202">Heartbeat(en), Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M's Persona Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Beating, Brainfucking, Dismemberment, F/F, Filming, Futanari, Guro, Masochism, Necrophilia, Orgy, Porn Video, Ryona, Snuff, Thighjob, Willing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Rise's initiative, the Investigation team girls decide to film a porn shoot together. None of them warned Naoto that it'd actually be a snuff movie...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M's Persona Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naoto's Unwilling Brainfuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's a commission ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in the electronics section of Junes, Naoto Shirogane wondered how she allowed herself to be convinced to do this - but deep down she knew why she agreed.. When Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi and Rise Kujikawa came up to her, asking her to shoot a porno with them, she was so confused! But they were so convincing - telling them they needed another dickgirl to make it work, since Chie couldn’t fuck both of them at the same time. They had come at the perfect time to ask her about it - for in the recent days she had been jerking off to Rise’s latest nude photoshoot. Some of Yukiko’s very suggestive photos also made it into the young detective’s fap material. She was fantasizing about fucking them... And now they were going to do just that. And as if that wasn’t enough, Chie was also there! Naoto was curious how much more muscular the tomboy had grown beneath those clothes of hers… And how big her dick was. Was hers bigger? It was a matter of pride - and Naoto was eager to find out if that was the case.</p><p>Well, with how things were, she was certain she was going to find out soon. “In we go!” Commanded Chie - the tomboy wearing her usual, grey pleated skirt and her green top on -  before jumping right into the tv. The other three girls followed suit - going through the usual sensation of entering the tv world. Arriving on the other side, she was surprised to see numerous cameras already set up at the stage what used to be the base for their ventures into the tv world. With the fog gone after their victory over Ameno-Sagiri, the cameras would have no issues capturing every inch of their bodies. “I took care of setting everything up, so we can get started right away!” Rise expressed eagerly, her voice dripping with excitement. The idol was wearing an orange summer dress, and white leggings underneath it. “Ah… Here, in front of all these cameras… My heart is aflutter…” Yukiko expressed her excitement and stage fright like that - the beautiful Amagi heiress wearing her red cardigan, a similar skirt to Chie’s and her black stockings. Naoto herself couldn’t deny that she was excited as well - staring directly at one of the cameras. Right now, she had a light blue dress shirt on - dark suspenders over it that kept her grey pants in place. If this wasn’t just an elaborate joke from the other three, soon these clothes would be on the floor… And Naoto was looking forward to it.</p><p>For a moment, the four girls kept standing there, not sure how to begin. Soon, a carefree voice broke that silence. “Well, let’s get started!” Rise exclaimed happily while pulling her orange top off - revealing that she was wearing her orange swimsuit top underneath it. She had worn it for a few commercials back in the day - and decided putting it on for this video would make for a nice throwback. Facing towards one of the cameras, she threw one of her signature poses while smiling directly at it. “Hello! I’m Rise Kujikawa, but you probably know me as Risette~!” She winked at the camera while saying that. “I know that all of you guys are just dying back at your homes, wishing you could see me naked, so I decided I’d finally give it to you all, and more! Along with a few of my dear friends” Rise used one of her hands to point at Chie, Yukiko and Naoto “-we will give you all the sexual performance to die for!” She finished explaining, then looked towards her friends again. “You three should introduce yourselves too!” She added, while looking at them expectantly.</p><p>The other three girls weren’t sure, in which order to go, but finally Chie just went ahead. Looking at one of the cameras herself, she give a few kicks towards it while showing off her muscular, trained legs. “I’m Chie Satonaka! I’ll make sure to give you a great show with my fists and my dick!” She called out while throwing a few punched towards the camera and showing off her flexibility. Hearing that, Yukiko followed - looking at the camera at a distinguished, yet seductive look. “I’m Yukiko Amagi. I’m hope you’ll find my services… Entertaining, to say the least.” She gave the camera a suggestive smile while saying it. Naoto herself didn’t really know what to say, though. She looked at the camera shyly. “I’m N-Naoto Shirogane… Please, enjoy our show!” She asked with a blush - finishing the girls’ intoductions.</p><p>“Aaaw, she’s a shy one!” Rise called out with a small laugh - knowing who should she start having fun with. “I’ll help you out, Naoto!” She called out while going for the blue-haired girl. “You don’t need this here anymore, silly!” She told the detective while taking Naoto’s gun out of her hands and chucking it aside. Naoto insisted on taking her weapon with her just in case something had attacked her… But she had to agree that there were no shadows in sight. Rise’s hands quickly snapped her suspenders off, before taking hold of the buttons of her shirt and undoing them from top to bottom. Her massive breasts were basically bursting out of it anyways - Naoto enjoying the reduced strain on them as Rise proceeded to remove her shirt. “Hands up!” The brown-haired girl added as she finished unbuttoning her shirt - and Naoto obeyed, letting Rise take it off in full. </p><p>“Omigosh, they’re so huge! How did you get them this big, Naoto?” Rise asked after seeing Naoto’s tits - which had only grown bigger since their high school days. Deciding that for this day she could go as daring as she could, Naoto picked up some string lingerie for both bra and panties - meaning that her tits were basically exposed now. Only small pieces of cloth covered her nipples for now - but her giant titty flesh was pretty much all visible. Rise couldn’t help herself, and just groped them with her hands - massaging them gently with her nimble fingers.<br/>“A-ah, they g-grew like this b-by themselves…” Suddenly, the great idea of going with that underwear didn’t seem that great to Naoto - the girl blushing in embarrassment. However, having her tits be fondled like that excited her - enough that she could feel her cock slowly rising in her pants. It began to press through them, the bulge it created in her pants clearly visible. Enough that Rise took notice of that. “Wow, they must be very sensitive if you’re this hard already!” She exclaimed while letting go of Naoto’s chest - and sliding down to her knees. As she went down, she also dragged Naoto’s pants with her - uncovering the thin thong that Naoto had on. It only barely covered her slit - and her erect dick was already out of it along with her balls, the purple cloth just tugged around her cock.</p><p>“Woah! This is pretty huge, too!” Rise exclaimed at the sight, while quickly pulling the thong down too - knowing that sideways pressure on a cock like that could be pretty annoying for Naoto. The detective blushed at the praise again while looking down at Rise - just as the twintailed girl began to work on it. Spitting onto her small hands to lube them up, she then grabbed Naoto’s dick with both - and proceeded to stroke it. Naoto’s dick was huge enough that it barely fit into her hands, but Rise was no stranger to working on big dicks - even if this one dwarfed them all. She went slowly at first, feeling each and every throb of the short-haired girl’s cock. She could feel it pulsing in her hands - Rise telling herself she could even feel Naoto’s heartbeat like that. She moved her hand up and down the detective’s cock for some time - its tip leaking precum that Rise smeared down Naoto’s dick. “Are you liking it, o great detective? To have a nation-famous star work on your dick?” Rise asked as she picked up the pace - her hands suddenly going really fast.<br/>“Y-yes, Rise! You’re i-incredible…” Naoto stammered out in between her moans, groaning hard because of the pleasure she was feeling.<br/>“Ah, such praise! I’m not sure I’m worthy…” Rise chuckled while pumping her hands even harder on Naoto’s dick - until it finally came, spurting its seed all over Rise’s hands, face and chest. Through that, Rise kept pumping her hands on it - all while feeling a warmth awaken in her abdomen, too. Naoto just looked down in embarrassment as her cock continued to fire off more and more cum - her balls having stocked up quite a lot of semen.</p><p> </p><p>While Rise worked on Naoto’s dick, Yukiko approached Chie. “Shall we, my love?” She asked quietly, and Chie nodded. The two of them have been lovers for quite some time before this - and they were just as excited to do it as Rise and Naoto were. The idol originally only came to Chie with the invitation, but once Yukiko had heard of it, she just wouldn’t have it without coming herself. “Yeah, let’s do it!” Chie called out energetically while starting to pull her green jumper off. Below it, she wore a yellow shirt - a shirt that Yukiko ripped off her quickly afterwards. Underneath it, Chie wore a sports bra - one that hugged her tits tightly while also binding them down. However, they weren’t really Yukiko’s main focus. Without the shirt in place, some more exciting parts of Chie’s body were revealed. Her muscular stomach was one of them - her clearly ripped abs visible at first sight. Yukiko’s hands moved straight for it - her fingers tracing along the muscles she could see. Even if she had seen them many times in the past, their sight still amazed her - and also turned her on. As she continued to touch them, she could feel herself getting more and more wet - until finally she couldn’t control her urge to fuck Chie anymore.</p><p>“C-chie! I need you inside me!” She called out while grabbing Chie by her muscular shoulders - Chie letting her push her over to the ground. Flipping her lover’s skirt over, Yukiko quickly pulled her spats down - Chie’s dick flopping out of them. With one hand Yukiko began to stroke her off to bring her to hardness. With the other one, she hastily pulled her tights down onto her thighs and tugged her lacy panties to the side. By the time her wet pussy was available, Chie was sufficiently hard - enough that she sat down onto her dick, plunging it into the depths of her drenched vagina. “Chie! Ah, Chie!” Yukiko moaned out as her inner walls were stretched out from within with Chie’s thick, meaty shaft. She continued to make these noises for a while longer while grinding her pussy up and down Chie’s dick - happily riding her lover cowgirl-style. Her hands seeked out Chie’s abs again, and proceeded to massage them again - feeling her pussy fire up even more because of it. Chie was enjoying it a lot too - praising Yukiko’s pussy as she continued to ride her: “Ah, Yukiko! You’re as tight as ever!” </p><p>Eventually, though, Chie grew fed up with being passive. Stretching out her strong, muscular arms, she reached right for Yukiko’s neck. Her hands closed around it, squeezing her windpipe shut right away. If she put in enough force, the tomboy could easily snap Yukiko’s neck like that… The dark-haired girl only turned on more by that thought. However, Chie knew how much strength could she apply without causing any permanent damage - her grip on Yukiko’s neck just strong enough to choke her, but nothing more. Yukiko’s face quickly began to turn red because of the lack of air - her lungs starting to burn. Ah, but it felt so great! Her pussy only grew more sensitive at the feeling - making each of her bounces on Chie’s dick only even more pleasurable than before. The lack of air fueled some great pleasure for her, cranking her arousal to the max - and causing her to start sliding up and down Chie’s member with even more speed and force than before. Her slit was overflowing with her love juices, allowing for her to go as fast as she desired without hurting either her insides or Chie’s cock - until finally Yukiko was able to come. The girl left out only a muffled moan as Chie was still holding her by her neck - but the shakes of her hips and the squirts all over Chie’s belly and both of their skirts clearly signalled that she came.</p><p>With pleasure washing over her and the most welcome numbness spreading through her body, Yukiko just went limp in Chie’s grip. Chie felt it happen with no surprise - she had done this enough times with Yukiko to know just what the girl’s limits were. She let go of her neck, letting her breath again - but continued to hold it. Since Yukiko herself didn’t really had the strength to do it, Chie needed to push to her climax by herself. Yukiko’s cunt was clamping down around her tool, but that wasn’t enough for Chie to cum. Because of that, the brown-haired girl began to push her hips upwards, putting the effort to fuck Yukiko’s slit by herself. Pushing her pelvis up, Chie had to hold back - in the past, she left Yukiko’s vagina all bruised because of her strength. To help with the sex, Chie also proceeded to lift Yukiko and then bring her down by her neck - mimicking the movements Yukiko was doing by herself before since she couldn’t by herself. By doing so, Chie was slamming the head of her cock against Yukiko’s cervix repeatedly. Fairly quickly, she was able to reach a climax of her own - her cock sending its seed straight into Yukiko womb. “I’m cumming!” Chie called out while her dick continued to throb inside her girlfriend’s slit - pumping a lot of cum into her.</p><p> </p><p>Naoto’s cock slowly throbbed down to a half-limp state in Rise’s hands as her climax finally finished - still big enough that Rise had troubles keeping it in them. “S-should I r-return the favor, Rise?” Naoto asked, but Rise just smiled and shook her head. “Nah, I’m having lots of fun just servicing your dick. In fact… Kanzeon!” Rise called her Persona forth - and then directed it to revitalize Naoto’s cock. With the girl specializing in support, it was fairly easy for her to come out with a spell like that. Her persona was a reflection of her amorous nature - so a way to keep her partners’ dicks going was a natural addition. Naoto watched with surprise as her dick was energized, springing back to full hardness in seconds - and throbbing hard. She thought she knew what Rise could do with her persona… But it seemed that she was very much in the dark. Well, it’s not like she minded - in fact, that only meant more pleasure for her right away. “O-okay, as you wish…” Naoto replied, her voice trailing off - then let out a surprised, yet pleasant growl as Rise got to work again.</p><p>This time, instead of using her hands on her cock, Rise bobbed her head forward - pressing her lips against the head of Naoto’s prick. Planting a kiss upon it - which drew another pleasant sigh from Naoto - she then quickly let her tongue out. Wrapping it around Naoto’s cockhead a few times, she licked it dilligently - cleaning it from all the semen that was still there after the girl’s last climax. She did her best to wipe all of it away, licking even at Naoto’s glans and cleaning her cockhead. As she did that, Rise couldn’t deal with her own excitement anymore. With one hand, she got her leggings down, then pulled her swimsuit bottoms down as well - getting access to her own pussy. Stabbing a few fingers inside it, Rise began touching herself. She had enough practice to know precisely which spots in it to attack with her fingers - her body twisting in pleasure at the feeling. Back at Naoto’s cock, she decided it was sufficiently clean - and then opened her mouth. Moving her head forwards, she took more and more of it into her mouth. It was thick enough that Rise’s cheeks puffed up as her mouth was filled with it. Taking it inside her was truly a challenge - but one that the idol was going to enjoy. She pressed on without any pause as she felt her mouth stretch wide - enough that she was even able to take the tip of Naoto’s cock into her throat, all in one motion. “H-how did you do it, Rise?” Naoto asked in disbelief while watching the bulge that has appeared in Rise’s throat - bulge she knew was her dick.</p><p>Although it was pretty hard breathing like that, Rise still managed to - and after having her mouth get used to the sensation of having Naoto’s dick inside it, she began to move her head forwards and backwards on it. Sucking Naoto off like that, Rise still used her throat to lick at the parts of Naoto’s shaft it could reach - and feeling it twitch in her mouth in response to it. Just getting to take in all of Naoto’s dick like that excited Rise to no end. But she still had some ideas she wanted to try. One of her hands was working on her pussy, but the other was still free... So she directed it towards Naoto’s balls. Fondling them for a while, she gave them a quick, yet very potent massage. She could feel them tense in her hands… Rise kind of wanted to hold them as she made Naoto cum again. However, there was one more thing she wanted to test out before that. Moving them below Naoto’s balls, she found the futa’s pussy - which was dripping wet, too. Probing it with a few of her fingers, she proceeded to work on Naoto’s vagina - all while still sucking her off. The combined stimulation was something Naoto had never felt before - and that pushed her to a climax very quickly. Having confirmed that Naoto’s vagina functioned just like any other one she had played with in the past, Rise moved her back to Naoto’s balls and gave them a squeeze - just in time for them to tense up to their limits before swelling again as Naoto began to cum once more.</p><p>This time, Rise’s throat was sprayed with Naoto’s semen - the girl letting her cock stay in there for as long as she could. Like that, she needed to hold her breath - and eventually, she needed to pull back. Swallowing Naoto’s semen, she still let it shoot the rest of Naoto’s load into her mouth - with cum leaking out from between her lips and even from her nose. Unbothered by that in the slightest, Rise continued to furiously masturbate - until she, too came, her body shivering in pleasure. Her face was twisted with pleasure, covered in cum. She made sure to seek out one of the cameras, and look at it directly - then wink enticingly. She was certain that many, many of her fans would find this scene she was in incredibly hot, even if they weren’t into what would transpire later - so she wanted to give them, too, something to remember. She just rode her orgasm out, her arousal squirting all over her hand, her swimsuit bottoms and her leggings - while making sure to suck every single drop of Naoto’s cum of her slowly slumping down cock.</p><p>Once she was done with that, however, she sprung to her feet - her dripping pussy clearly visible. Pulling her leggings further down and kicking them off her legs, she called out towards the other pair only. “Yukiko! I wanna switch now!” The idol ran over to them once her pants were off, her breasts bouncing in her swimsuit and her pigtails swinging around as she ran. At that point, Yukiko had all but recovered from her own climax - her slit dripping with Chie’s cum. Her face was still red, though - both because of her excitement and the asphyxia Chie put her through. “Alright! I should serve Naoto’s dick, then.” Yukiko replied while getting off Chie, and walking over to where Naoto was. While she went away, Rise stared at Chie’s body - taking in the sight of the girl’s muscular belly and her trained thighs. Her cock was still recovering from its climax, however - so Rise decided to help it with her persona as well. “Kanze-ugh!” As she did that, Chie kicked out at her with one of her legs - hitting Rise right in the belly. Rise doubled over in pain as Chie got up herself - and delivered another punch to the girl’s gut. </p><p>“I’ll be fine without it, Rise! I can keep you satisfied with just my fists!” She explained, more for the cameras than for Rise herself. She asked her to be as rough with her as she wanted beforehand - and Chie was very happy to indulge in her strengths. With Yukiko, she usually had to hold herself back in order not to hurt her - but Rise had requested her not to hold back. From the way she was whimpering in pain right now, it seemed that she might have gone too hard on her… However, Rise lifted her head with a wide grin on her face. “A-ah, C-Chie! H-hit me harder!” She called out, her voice cracking because of the pain -  clearing the brown-haired girl’s doubts. She followed with another strong kick - this one directed towards Rise’s shins. She made sure to put a lot of force into it, a satisfying crack resonating in the air as Rise fell over to the floor, crashing onto her back.</p><p>Not wasting any time, Chie got down near her. Rise was splayed on the ground, her face twisted with both pain and pure masochistic pleasure. Getting down to her knees at the level of her hips, Chie slammed her knuckles into Rise’s ribs this time - enjoying the way the idol’s bones cracked back against her fist. For a few moments, she showered Rise’s body with a flurry of blows from both of her hands, treating the girl as a punching bag. Each time she hit Rise, the girl moaned, her body shivering in pleasure - her knees shaking as she started to rub her thighs together. Chie took notice of that - seeing just how much sexual tension that had build up in the brown-haired girl. Well, if she was trying to get off… The martial fighter could help her with that as well. Ripping off the girl’s bottoms, Chie put one of her hands in front of Rise’s vagina - and then proceeded to insert her hand into it. One finger… Two fingers… three… and finally, all five. But that wasn’t all. As Rise’s walls stretched around all of her fingers, Chie clunched then into a fist - which she then punched deep into Rise’s vagina.</p><p>The sudden penetration with quite the thick object left Rise moaning even harder than before. She was used to taking things like that up her vagina, but the feeling never failed to excite her. Chie also made sure to force her hand deep into her snatch, enough that she was forcing her inner walls to stretch around it to make it fit. It was so deep in! As if that wasn’t enough, Chie didn’t just keep it there - dragging it up and down her vagina, her fingers scraping against her inner walls. Rise slithered on the stage’s floor in pleasure as she did it - but Chie could still make her feel even better. As she needed to focus on the initial insertion of her hand into Rise’s slit, she stopped beating her. However, now that all she needed to do with that arm was to just pump it in and out of Rise’s slit, her attention returned to Rise’s body. Her other hand was still free - so Chie began to beat Rise up with it once more. This time, she attacked the girl’s tits as well - sending them into a bouncing spree. The girl’s nipples were clearly popping through her top, but for now Chie decided to keep it on - just hitting her breast from time to time while leaving bruises all over the front of Rise’s body. As she kept doing that, Rise just kept calling out her name in pleasure - the idol loving all the physical abuse. She was getting closer and closer to cumming again - and finally, she did, her come pouring all over Chie’s arm.</p><p>In the meantime, Yukiko and Naoto weren’t wasting any time either. Upon Yukiko’s suggestion, Naoto laid down on her back on the stage - with Yukiko climbing on top of her. After taking the girl’s hat off, she placed her plump ass right on top of Naoto’s face - sitting on it. Her pussy - still leaking Chie’s come - ended up directly over Naoto’s mouth, with droplets of Chie’s semen dripping into Naoto’s open mouth. Naoto’s nose was poking right into Yukiko’s asshole, too - providing both of her lower holes with stimulation. Pushing her tongue out and moving her lips towards it, Naoto did her best to reach for Yukiko’s slit - trying to eat the girl out. At the same time, she used her hands to grab Yukiko’s ass, and pull her further onto her face - while squeezing it kindly with her fingers. Yukiko laughed at her eagerness a little - Chie never showed that kind of initiative, instead preferring to be rough with her. That good mood persisted as she stretched her legs - most of which were still clad in her pantyhose - forwards, over Naoto’s body. On the way, they bounced off Naoto’s giant tits - and these caught Yukiko’s attention.</p><p>“Naoto! They’re so big! They’re like… watermelons! While mine are just… apples?” Yukiko snorted at her last word, before bursting into one of her usual hysterical laughters. They were pretty overwhelming… But she still managed to use her hands while laughing, using them to pull Naoto’s bra - if one could even call the ridiculously skimpy piece of underwear that - off. Without it in place, she grabbed Naoto’s chest with both of her hands, giving it a hard, hard groping. Chie’s tits were nowhere this big, and same went for Yukiko’s - so she wanted to get to feel every inch of them. She played with them for a moment, then a thought came to her. There would be people watching this afterwards. She compared Naoto’s tits to her own, but haven’t revealed hers yet. Letting go of Naoto’s breasts for a moment - and noticing a slow-down in the tongue working at her pussy, as if Naoto was disappointed that she let go of them - Yukiko grabbed the bottom seam of her cardigan, and pulled it up and off her body. All she had beneath it was a lacy bra, the lingerie a matching pair with her panties. Grabbing her tits and squeezing them together, the fan-wielding girl smiled towards one of the cameras. </p><p>“Here! You! Go!” She called out towards it, presenting her tits properly to it - then, her attention returned to Naoto. Her hands grabbed the girl’s titties again - but she continued to stretch her legs out like she initially intended - towards Naoto’s crotch. At that point, having to eat her out, and feeling Yukiko play with boobs caused Naoto to grow hard again - her cock in full, erect form. Yukiko’s feet ended on either side of it - and she immediately began to rub them against the sides of it. They were still covered by her black pantyhose, but it was thin enough that she could feel everything through it - including the way Naoto’s cock began to throb at the new stimulation. Squeezing her feet together, she also made them grab Naoto’s dick properly. Then, she just began moving them up and down, giving Naoto a footjob. She pumped her feet down hard while shifting them around, touching the detective’s tool from different sides. For some time, she also used her clothed toes to play with the tip of Naoto’s dick, enjoying the way her precum got her socks wet. While doing that, Yukiko still used her hands to work on the girl’s heavy chest - working hard on setting her off.</p><p>But Naoto wasn’t giving up without a fight. The stimulation to her cock made her pick up the pace, working even harder with her tongue and lapping away at the big-assed girl’s pussy. The two of them fought hard against the other, trying their best to make the other cum first. For a while, they were evenly matched. However, the head start Naoto got on Yukiko proved to be too big of an advantage - and soon the black-haired girl squealed in pleasure while her pussy squirted all over Naoto’s face. With the amount of her love honey filling the big-chested girl’s mouth, she had troubles breathing - Naoto growing red in the face while she tries swallowing Yukiko’s come. Yukiko’s body tensed up above her, shaked with some orgasmic spasms. Her legs stretched out and kicked a little - bending her dick just a bit too far for Naoto’s comfort - but soon Yukiko was able to pull herself together. Her moves were still weaker, but she was still able to use her feet to make Naoto cum - the girl’s cock firing off semen all over Naoto’s belly and Yukiko’s pantyhose and feet.</p><p>Having done that, Yukiko realized that Naoto was probably having troubles breathing now. Moving her ass to the side, she got off Naoto and sat down on the ground near her - the semen from her feet dripping onto the ground. Breathing heavily, Naoto sucked in delicious, precious air. The asphyxia helped her cum harder, but she had investigated too many autoerotic accidents involving it - the fear the same would happen to her keeping the detective from enjoying it fully. On the other side, she could see Rise getting up, multiple bruises all over her body. The girl didn’t seem to mind at all, however - and that made Naoto reflect. Yukiko, too, was treated very roughly by Chie… She almost choked her out! Both of her friends seemed to have enjoyed all that pain they were put through. Would… Would she also enjoy it if the very muscular police officer in training hurt her, too?</p><p>As she wondered that, Naoto failed to pay attention to what the other girls were doing. In the corner of her eye, she could see Rise bending over and then picking something up from the ground, then walking towards her. She couldn’t really see, nor really cared, for whatever Rise had in her hand. She only was able to realize her mistake as Rise pointed her own gun at her. What? Why would Rise do- Bang! Rise squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet right through the palm of Naoto’s right hand. “Can’t have you summoning your Persona now!” Rise explained cheerfully - before shooting her other hand in the same way. Her arm was a bit shaky, but she still hit Naoto’s hand - tearing a huge chunk of it off. Naoto looked on at Rise in confusion. Why was she doing it? “R-rise? What’s going on? Why?” She asked, completely confused, and Rise smiled. “We’re doing a porn shoot alright - but we left out a crucial detail before. You see, this won’t be a normal video… But rather, a snuff one.” Rise explained, before firing off another shot - this time into Naoto’s right knee. Her bullet shattered the joint, leaving the rest of Naoto’s leg just hanging limply - and ensuring a sudden burst of energy wouldn’t let the detective escape. Naoto screamed out in pain as her leg was brutalized like that, her eyes filled with surprise and pain at the sudden betrayal. A snuff movie? Were they… Were they going to kill her?</p><p>“What? A snuff movie? Then... Why me? Because you knew I’d trust you?” She asked once she had regained her composition - her voice showing her pain. They were the first people she opened up to… And now they’d do this to her? Upon hearing that, Rise shook her head a little. “No, that’s not it Naoto! We asked you to join precisely because you’re a dear friend to us, too! You won’t be the only one dying here - me and Yukiko will follow you soon after!” Rise explained excitedly, and Yukiko popped up at her side, nodding. “We couldn’t just leave you behind, Naoto!” She joined in - only for Rise to suddenly kiss her. Yukiko blushed as she did it, feeling a bit guilty… But as her eyes darted to the side, she saw that Chie seemed fine with it - so she kissed Rise back. Naoto listened to it with surprise and confusion. So, Rise and Yukiko were both going to die here as well… But first, they wanted to kill her? She had never expected her friends to be this twisted… And yet, a part of her was grateful that they didn’t leave her out of it. She looked at the girls for a few moments, unsure of her feelings - but the others weren’t going to let her think about it forever.</p><p>“Let’s do it already!” Chie called out while getting to her knees behind Naoto’s head. “Yukiko, hold her down… l-love.” Her voice stammered as she said the last word - still embarrassed to call Yukiko that in public. “Sure!” Yukiko called back, getting to her knees next to Naoto’s chest. At the same time, Rise went for Naoto’s lower body - but not before procuring something from the pile of things she had set aside earlier when setting the cameras up. It was a strap-on - one she quickly put on. Then, getting down between the detective’s legs, she pulled them apart. Her cock was pretty limp, but she wasn’t going for it. Below it and the girl’s balls was Naoto’s pussy - one she had already confirmed earlier was completely functional. Then, she just simply thrust the strap-on into Naoto’s slit - and proceeded to fuck her with it. At the same time, since her hands were free, she grabbed Naoto’s cock - her hands working on stroking it to hardness again.</p><p>In the meantime, Yukiko grabbed Naoto by her shoulders and pressed her down, making sure that the girl wouldn’t struggle. This next step was going to require a lot of precision… They wouldn’t want to kill Naoto prematurely. Chie watched as Yukiko did that - her hand holding a small, yet very sharp saw. “Yukiko, d-dear… Hold her head, alright?” Chie clarified, and Yukiko nodded. Right, pinning her head was even more important. Yukiko’s hands moved towards Naoto’s face, stroking it gently while pushing it down. It was so warm… Looking at Naoto’s face while carressing it, Yukiko just couldn’t hold it in. She needed to feel more of it! Bending over, she lined her lips with Naoto’s - and then, kissed her. Naoto did nothing to kiss her back, unlike Rise - who, in their brief moment before, already showed that she was a great kisser. But Yukiko didn’t care - she was happy to hold Naoto like that and kiss her, even if it was a one-sided kiss.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chie put her saw against the top of Naoto’s head. Lowering it a little, she then gently pushed it in - slicing through Naoto’s scalp. Then, she began to grind the saw against Naoto’s skin, flesh, and the skull that laid beneath them. She proceeded to move it back and forth, the sharp teeth mercilessly sinking deeper and deeper into Naoto’s head. The pain in Naoto’s head forced her to struggle, but Yukiko was holding her head steadily, preventing it from moving - and ensuring that Chie would pull it off without any issues. As it was happening, Naoto had troubles believing it. They were opening her head up? But why? If they wanted to have her dead, wouldn’t it be easier if they just shot her? It’d probably be less painful, too… She tried struggling, but without really putting in an effort into it - for each time she moved, her wounded hands and knee caused her more pain. If they weren’t hurt, she would be able to fight back… Would she? Would she be capable of hurting her friends to get out of here? They were very much capable of hurting her… But Naoto doubted that she could hurt them herself. They were her first real friends… She didn’t really want any harm to happen to them. Ah, why were they willing to throw their lives away like this! And why did they have to insist on taking her with them!</p><p>Finally, Chie finished the cut - a part of Naoto’s brain exposed to the air. She sat the saw down with a clung that alarmed Yukiko that she was done - and making her let go of Naoto’s head. As she looked over at Chie, Yukiko saw that her lower already had her cock in her hand - and was guiding it towards Naoto’s head. “Chie, wait a little, alright?” She called out - Rise had whispered an idea into her ear before. Getting up, she quickly ran over to one of the smaller cameras - and was able to pick it up. It was small enough that she could even hold it with one hand - its screen giving her a view of what it was aimed at. Returning to the other three girls, she made sure to zoom in on Naoto’s face - then gave Chie a thumbs up with her other hand. Like this, she would capture every moment of Naoto’s painful demise. However, since she only needed one hand for it, she directed the other one towards her pussy. Like this, the footage would be a little shaky… But Yukiko didn’t care.</p><p>Upon seeing Yukiko’s gesture, Chie went ahead - thrusting right into Naoto’s brain. The detective’s eyes bulged hard in their sockets as the brain which had solved so many criminal cases was now just reduced to cock fodder. Her vision was taken away from her as Chie’s huge, thick cock crashed through the part of her brain responsible for it. She was still able to feel everything that was happening to her, though… Could feel the cock moving inside of her head, could feel Rise pounding her pussy aggressively with her artificial cock… And could feel her erection getting the hardest she ever remembered. Rise was pretty surprised to see it suddenly grow hard like that, but she didn’t mind at all - just carefreely jerking Naoto off while watching her face. </p><p>Next, Chie thrust further in - crushing the middle section of Naoto’s brain. Now, she wasn’t really able to feel the rest of her body anymore - nor control it. Her body began spasming hard on the ground. Chie’s dick and Rise’s strap-on kept her head and her abdomen mostly stable - but her limbs were sent swinging. Her arms threw blood around from the wounds in her hands, one of them hitting Yukiko and shaking the camera - as well as pushing her hand a little deeper into her pussy. With her arms bouncing up and down, so did her chest - her abundant breasts jiggling hard. Her legs were kicking out on both sides of Rise - or at least, trying to. The one still whole did just that, while the other one just tensed and released next to Rise - the idol still getting to feel all of it. Naoto’s face showed no signs of the girls significant intelligence anymore. Her eyes were rolling around - one of them stopping while directed far to the side while the other one looked out directly forward. Blood began to leak out of her small nose along with some snot. Her mouth was open, foam all over her lips and teeth - completing the image of a brainless, dying slut.</p><p>Naoto’s mind was still holding on though, if only barely. Was coming to Inaba in the first place a mistake? No… Those were the best days of her life… She found such great friends here… Even if they were also her killers, she still appreciated all the great time they’ve spent together. Grandfather… I’m sorry… She apologized to him internally - for now the Shirogane line of detectives would come to an end. I wonder what he will think of this… Naoto’s final thought went towards the leader of the Investigation Team. Would he miss her? Or would he enjoy… Watching her be raped and killed?</p><p>Chie pushed her cock all the way in, smashing the rest of Naoto’s brain - and ending her life. Her body would spasm some more, but the great Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane was dead. Once she hit the front of Naoto’s skull, Chie knew she could fucking her head properly - and began grinding her hips in and out of it, enjoying finally able to fuck something with her full force. Her cock smashed against her skull again and again, Naoto’s brains grinded into a paste under Chie’s great strength. Yukiko just masturbated at the sight, eventually cumming hard as she felt Chie thrust into one of their trusted friend’s head again and again. Rise fucked her pussy hard throughout the whole thing - eventually getting it to squirt out some cum. Her cock didn’t take that much time to work on, once more releasing quite a plentiful load all over Rise - not that she minded. She still continued to hump the strap-on into the detective’s pussy, working on a climax on her own - while wondering how hard Naoto’s pussy must have been gripping her sex toy now that she was dead. Chie would go on with brainfucking Naoto for some more time - until finally she came, flooding her skull with her semen. Some of her semen even leaked out of the dead girl’s eye sockets.</p><p>Pulling out, Chie looked at the other two living girls in anticipation - a look that both Rise and Yukiko shared with her. One of the girls of the Investigation Team was dead… But the night was still young - and the others were looking forward to more deadly fun together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise's Masochistic Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rise has her friends amputate her legs, then Chie beats her to death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her knees still shaking a little, Rise stared at Naoto’s mindless face - the cum overflowing out of her skull, as well as the expression the detective was wearing, both turned her on. Even having just came, Rise just wasn’t satisfied - she still wanted more. Angrily, she took the strap-on off, and threw it away. She needed a proper dick inside her, not just some toy! ...Or at least to be penetrated with the strap-on’s business end instead. Still, since Chie had just came as well, her cock was limp - and Yukiko had touched herself to another climax too, the black-haired heiress shaking while dragging her girl-spunk-stained panties and skirt off. Neither of them seemed ready to satisfy her needs yet… And using Naoto’s cock was out of the question, as well. The dead detective’s shaft went limp after she jerked her off for the last time, and was now laid out on her belly, just leaking cum onto Naoto’s stomach. </p><p>Fortunately, the idol had just the perfect solution for that. Pressing her hands together in front of her chest - as if she was praying - she called forth her persona once more. It took her a few moments, but Kanzeon eventually materialized right over her. Her persona unleashed her magic over the four gathered girls - revitalizing energy flowing into all of them. Rise’s main goal was making Chie hard again, so that the muscular tomboy’s cock could fill her up - and with a satisfied smile Rise spotted that her dick was ready for more action. Yukiko’s quivers also slowed down - and Rise found her own body recovering from her earlier climax as well. Now, Chie was ready to satisfy her needs… The brown-haired girl’s pussy dripping as she imagined Chie’s strong, muscular arms or her trained legs crashing into her body again. The pain that came when the martial artist beat her up earlier was so exquisite, RIse really couldn’t wait to feel it again.</p><p>She intended to go to Chie to satisfy her lust again, but before she did, some movement right in front of her caught her attention. W-what? Naoto’s dick was now erect too… If anything, it seemed harder than it had been before. But… Wasn’t Naoto dead now? Was her magic able to affect the dead too? This was something Rise had no way of testing before… And now that she realized that it was, she knew she had to test it. Naoto was dead, yet her dick still seemed very much alive… And the idol found that very fascinating. Instead of moving to Chie, Rise just straddled Naoto’s corpse - taking the detective’s huge dick straight into her slit. She moaned happily, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine, as her inner walls were stretched out with Naoto’s cock. It was still relatively warm, and the stiffness brought on by her magic didn’t go away after she did - the thick meat rod still embedded deeply within her cunt.</p><p>Encouraged by that, Rise pulled her hips up a bit - before bringing her pussy back down with force. Her legs jiggled a bit because of how strong she did it, their rich flesh resonating against Naoto’s abdomen. Rise didn’t stop at that, though - continuing to grind her pussy up and down the blue-haired girl’s dick. She had a lot of experience riding cocks in this position, she knew precisely how to milk it in the right way - her perky buttocks crashing down onto Naoto’s legs and even slapping her balls. Putting her mastery to use, Rise slid her pussy up and down the dead girl’s prick at a very high pace - her snatch pounded at the speed she found more than welcome. Her entire body was bouncing because of it - and her chest struggled to keep up with the rest of her torso. Her top hugged her breasts tightly, so with them bouncing like that, it made them pretty uncomfortable. Pain was more than fine with the idol, but having the cloth just squash and bind her tits down wasn’t - so, without any issues, she just untied her top. Throwing it away, Rise made sure to aim it at one of the cameras - the thin pieces of cloth making for the girl’s swimsuit flying through the air before hitting square into the camera. She knew that seeing it would make many of her fans squeal, and that knowledge both excited and amused her. She made sure to give that camera a long, seductive look afterwards, just to further work on that effect - her lips parting once more to let out more moans.</p><p>After she was sure doing that would help many a fan to a climax, Rise focused on her own pleasure again. Returning her gaze to Naoto’s corpse, she smiled at the sight it presented underneath her. The way she was bucking her hips against it was shaking the whole body every so often - and these shakes caused the detective’s boobs to twitch, as well. These were so big… Rise couldn’t help but grab them with her hands for just a moment. They were still pretty soft, but she could tell there was some stiffness settling in them already - especially as she squeezed it harder with her fingers, pressing them deeper into Naoto’s bountiful chest flesh. Well, the sensation was interesting… But doing that didn’t really help her with her own arousal. So, she let go of Naoto’s tits - and instead, directed her hands towards her own. Now that her top was off, they were free to swing around as much as they needed, carrying the momentum from her rapid gyrations. She enjoyed having them move in this way, but she knew she could do more than just that. Squashing them with her own fingers, she had her fingers clutch them hard - putting them through quite the painful squeeze. But that still wasn’t enough for Rise. Using her thumbs and index fingers, she took the nipples of each of her tits in between them - and pinched them hard. The pain of having those sensitive buds crushed like that shot through her body, making Rise moan out again in excitement - the girl enjoying that sensation a lot.</p><p>Rise continued to stimulate her chest in different ways - switching between just pinching and some painful tugs, making her nipples stretch out instead - taking pleasure in the various shades of pain it granted her. She kept riding Naoto’s cock all throughout it, too - eventually reaching a point where it’d just keep hammering into her cervix. It’d hurt anyone else, but for Rise it only made the whole thing feel even better! While she kept going at it, Rise’s face was drawn towards Naoto’s dead one. Her eyes were rolled back, a mixture of tears, blood and Chie’s cum flowing out of them. Her nose was leaking blood too, and drool was escaping from the corners of her mouth. From the angle she was at, she could only barely see the hole through which Chie had entered before - only barely able to see that Naoto’s mushed brain matter was flowing out of it along with more cum. That sight helped keep her arousal higher than anything she had ever seen before. She had watched a bunch of snuff movies before, but this time it was a friend of hers - now reduced to just a slab of meat that she could use for her pleasure. That knowledge turned her on more than anything else - especially knowing that she’d be just like that very soon. She wished to pay Naoto back for the pleasure she was giving her, at least in some way… Well, other than already riding her erection. Fully leaning over - her hands letting go of her titties for a moment - Rise lifted Naoto’s head from the ground. Doing it caused her eyes to roll a bit in their sockets - their empty, mindless gaze causing more pleasant flickers to go through Rise’s cunt. She pressed her lips against Naoto’s dead ones, and she pressed them hard - as she needed to make up for the detective’s limpness. She also forced her tongue into Naoto’s mouth, and used it to rub against the slack piece of meat that resided within it - all while quickly working towards a climax she knew would feel better than ever.</p><p>Chie felt her dick harden, the weird, yet pleasant sensation of Rise’s magic working on her flowing through her again. She stared at the gaping hole that showed what remained of Naoto’s brain again, wondering if she should sheathe it back in there again. Rise was having a lot of fun with Naoto’s dick, so interrupting her didn’t seen right. However, before she could do that, someone embraced her from behind. The warm, gentle arms and the kind touch could have only belonged to the girl she loved - Yukiko gently pressing herself against her back. The black-haired girl got her skirt and tights off, only her lacy bra remaining on her body. “Mmm, Chie~ That was amazing… Can’t wait until it’s my life that you take~!” She moaned in the tomboy’s ear as her hands snuck down her body - caressing the girl’s ripped abs a few times. She did that up until she felt a small tremor go through Chie’s body, then continued downwards. Grabbing Chie’s skirt on the way, Yukiko had to struggle a bit to get it past her best friend’s cock - but, after giving it a particularly strong yank, got it through. Then, she simply dragged it down Chie’s toned, muscular legs - along with her spats that she had earlier pulled down to her knees. Freeing Chie from them - as the girl got up to let her get them past her feet - Yukiko left Chie in the same state of undress as she was: both lovers just in their bras. These were fundamentally different - Yukiko’s showed a lot of her boobs, designed to mesmerize and bring out their shape while still keeping them teasingly concealed. Meanwhile, Chie’s bra was a tight, sports one - the girl used to wearing these so that her tits wouldn’t get in the way of her martial arts.</p><p>As Yukiko let go of her skirt, Chie decided to take the lead instead. Going around Yukiko, she did just what Yukiko did to her a moment before - embracing the girl from behind. However, now something was different - Chie’s rock-hard erection was pressed right against Yukiko’s butt. The soft, yet meaty flesh of her buttocks sandwiched her cock well as Chie rubbed it between them for a bit - all while her strong arms held onto Yukiko from behind. However, unlike Yukiko, she moved them upwards. Pressing her upper arm against one side of Yukiko’s neck, she pulled her forearm across it from the front - locking her lover in a stranglehold. Just giving her neck a gentle squeeze like this resulted in a groan of pleasure from Yukiko - which in turn made her cock twitch a little. It’d be so easy to close it now, and start strangling her for good… But Chie knew she had to hold herself back. Rise was strict on the order the deaths should play out in - apparently, the show’s main star should always go second. So instead Chie just kept holding Yukiko like that, pressing harder from time to time to elicit more moans from her girlfriend. At the same time, she took action to angle her cock a bit down - bending over to help with that. Slipping her cock below her ass, she had her tip kiss Yukiko’s anus before going past it - and slipping in between her girlfriend’s thighs. Like this, it rubbed against Yukiko’s entrance, all while not entering her at all - but just having her pussy lips stimulated in this way helped Yukiko out, too.</p><p>Yukiko understood, just what Chie was going for now - and so, she brought her legs together, the inner sides of her thighs pressing around Chie’s dick. They weren’t as muscular as Chie’s, but they were still quite rich - lots of tender meat enclosing her beloved’s cock from both sides. They were slickened up with her own lady spunk from before, as well as Chie’s cum - providing the very strong girl with some lubrication that would help her make use of it with ease. Then, both of them began moving their hips together - Yukiko moving back while Chie would slam hers forward, and the other way around. The tip of Chie’s member would stick out from between Yukiko’s at the apex of every thrust, only to disappear behind the curtain of Yukiko’s ample legs. It was different than fucking Yukiko directly, but Chie still enjoyed this sensation - calling out Yukiko’s name in quiet, curt moans from time to time. Between the repeated squeezes to her neck, and the dick sliding across her pussy, Yukiko was given more than enough stimulation to thoroughly enjoy it as well. </p><p>The two of them continued with that thighjob for a while longer - the lovers getting more and more into it as it continued. And yet, as it continued, Chie also stared at Rise, watching her give in completely to her lust as she humped their dead friend’s body. Seeing her so full of life only made Chie’s desire to snuff the girl even stronger - leading to her squeezing Yukiko’s neck harder as it went on. Still, she managed to keep that under control, though - knowing that soon enough both of them would die by her hand. That kept her going, letting her carry on with quick and strong thrusts. Thanks to them, both of them reached their respective climaxes after some more time. Yukiko squirted her love onto Chie’s tool and her own thighs, making them even more slippery for Chie for her final few thrusts - all while screaming out Chie’s name for all the camera’s to catch. Her lover didn’t keep her waiting for much longer, spilling out long spurts of come that shot out from between Yukiko’s legs - splattering over the black-and-white floor of the TV world’s stage. As her orgasm went on, the distance the cum went across went down - and in the end, Chie released some of her cum straight onto Yukiko’s thighs. However, the black-haired girl didn’t mind - just continuing to moan quietly while letting her own climax wash over her. The two of them remained in this embrace for a while longer - until finally, Chie couldn’t keep her urges in check anymore.</p><p>Around the same time, Rise came down with an orgasm that shook her to the core. The knowledge that the girl she was fucking was dead was a stimulant that nothing could top - and it made her more excited than ever. Her body was shaken with violent spasms of pleasure once her coil finally snapped, waves of incredible pleasure crashing all over her body. She rested atop Naoto’s body, her pussy clenching hard around her dead friend’s cock while releasing her come all over the girl’s stomach. With continued squeezes like that, even a dead girl’s erection couldn’t hold it in - Rise’s pussy and womb taking a creampie from the detective’s corpse. Just like her vagina, her mind was also filled with nothing but pleasure - Rise’s pleasure taking over in the height of her climax. Her face shifted into an expression that showed just how good she felt - her mouth open with her tongue hanging out, and her eyes rolled to the sides - before the girl collapsed on top of Naoto once more. Her body would continue to shiver in her climax up until it had finished completely - Rise taking some time to return to her senses afterwards.</p><p>Once she did, however, her course of action was clear. She needed to feel that again! Shakily getting up into a sit again, Rise struggled for a moment to bring her hands together - all while trying to use call her Persona forth again. “K-Kanze-” She finally managed to start stuttering out her name, but before she finished, Chie’s loud voice interrupted her. “Tomoe!” The girl summoned her own Persona - and immediately directed it to attack Rise. Swoosh! And the naginata Chie’s Persona was wielding sliced right through Rise’s arms, severing them both cleanly at her elbows. As useful as Rise’s spell was, Chie didn’t want her erection to distract her now. She wanted Rise to suffer now... The time to fuck her would come later. Rise stared down at her hands in disbelief, watching her forearms fall off and two small fountains of blood gushing from the stumps.T-This was it! There would be no coming back now! The sharp pain that came with the sudden amputation immediately kicked her pussy into being ready for more again. As the realization sunk in, and the steady, pulsating pain of her blood pumping out of the hole continued, her arousal only increased - though it all happened in mere seconds.</p><p>“Yukiko! Want to work on her legs?” Chie asked her lover with a hint of a smile - wanting to give her a chance to participate in the fun as well. The pleasured look on Rise’s face took her by surprise: She had expected the pain to show on it now. However, it seemed that Rise’s masochism was still going strong - even if some tears were forced out of her eyes by the sheer pain, her face was still begging them for more. “Of course!” Yukiko replied while getting down near Naoto’s head for a moment - and picking up the bloodstained saw that her lover used to cut the girl’s skull open. Now, it could be put to another purpose - removing Rise’s legs. And Yukiko was going to do just that - getting down to her knees at the girl’s side as Rise - with Chie’s help - pushed herself off Naoto’s corpse. Naoto’s cock was limp at this point anyways - and Rise would rather not have that girl’s body take up any of her time in the spotlight.</p><p>With Rise laid out on the ground, she spread her legs slightly to give Chie, Yukiko, and the cameras a good view of her drenched slit. With her arms as short as they were now, she couldn’t really reach it anymore to work on the arousal that the pain had built up in her. Instead, she just held them crossed in front of her chest - blood coming free from them and splattering onto her tits. It limited how good she could feel a little bit, but with it came the knowledge that she was now providing her fans with a direct, unobstructed look at her pussy - much more daring than even the lewdest photoshoots she had done in the past. That knowledge was also pretty exciting… And Rise knew that the much more intense pain that was to come would make her feel great even without direct stimulation to her cunt. Instead, she just looked over at Yukiko and Chie, her lust clearly showing on her face - her expression just begging them to hurt her more. But she didn’t limit herself to just that - she even spoke out to them. “Please! Yukiko, Chie! Show it, show it to everyone! Show to all of my fans, just how big of a painslut Risette really is~!” Her voice was dripping with sluttiness, Rise making sure to make it as suggestive as possible.</p><p>The moment her voice finished, both of her friends were stirred to start hurting her. Chie was standing over her, with her leg raised - and she brought it down onto Rise’s stomach. Rise let out a squelch of pain as her abdomen was rammed from the outside with the martial artist’s foot, crashing into her at full force. A black spot showed up on her skin there when Chie lifted her leg again, but Rise felt the impact even on the inside of her belly - her guts and even her womb stirred a little by it. If Chie c-continued with t-that… Rise could even see her stomach caving in under more of this heavy blows. The hit also caused some come to squirt out of her slit - was it because Chie’s attack put more pleasure on her inside, making it fly out, or because of how good that pain made her feel? Yukiko grabbed the leg that was closer to her, holding it with her left hand by her inner thigh and pulling it closer to her. With the other hand, however, she brought the saw right against her skin. A few initial moves back and forth, and the cruel, hungry teeth of the cold cutting tool tore right through her skin. Another few rows, and it began slicing through the girl’s flesh - crimson blood pooling against the blade before finally starting to trickle out. The teeth were sharp enough that her body could not stop them at all - Rise feeling the pain of her tissues and muscles being cut apart one after the other without any pause.</p><p>That pain was nothing but pleasure to the idol, though - her knees buckling together as her body shivered with excitement. It was this early into her suffering, and yet her juices were flowing freely out of her cunt - a pool of her come forming on the ground below and mixing in with the blood from the cut. Yukiko continued to just saw away at the girl’s leg - enjoying the way her friend’s flesh was coming apart under her touch. Meanwhile, Chie continued to deliver more kicks all over Rise’s torso - her cock flopping around while she waited for it to be ready for some more fun. She’d hit her stomach from above or ram her feet into her waist from the side. She’d stomp straight onto Rise’s tits, crushing them beneath her feet to more happy moans from Rise - with enough force to even crack some of her ribs. She’d hit the spots her fists attacked before when she had fisted the girl, causing the bruises already there to darken even further as the pain in them was amplified. She’d even kick Rise in the head - the girl’s jaw snapping out of place as one of Chie’s kicks dislocated it. She had knocked some of the girl’s teeth out, and at a few points Rise had to open her mouth to spit them out - along with some blood. Chie’s assault led to some new colorful bruises opening on girl’s head, as well as a few minor concussions - serious enough to cause her a nosebleed anyways. With her face getting beaten like that, Rise’s voice became distorted - but since all she was saying were incoherent moans anyways it was not an issue.</p><p>Reaching Rise’s femur, for the first time Yukiko had to put in some more effort into it. Still, the saw was sturdy enough to cut through it, just as it went through Naoto’s skull earlier - the bone being little more than a speed bump on the path the saw took through Rise’s body. More and more of the brown-haired girl’s blood would spurt out of the wound as the cut went deeper and deeper, but it took until Yukiko actually sliced through all of Rise’s leg for the blood to truly start flowing. Moving her cutoff leg - the foot of which was still move, her toes twitching - a little bit away, Yukiko revealed a cross-section of the idol’s leg - with flesh, bone, and even a small layer of fat right below the skin all visible. Yukiko herself couldn’t tear her eyes from it for quite a while - feeling arousal build up in her abdomen again at the sight. Still, she had her job, and she had to carry it out first~! Reaching further away, Yukiko grabbed Rise’s surviving thigh - her hands passing over the girl’s cunt on the way. The usually proper young lady couldn’t resist the temptation and flicked her fingers against it - to more gushes of Rise’s spunk coming from it, along with some moans from higher up her body. Rise writhed on the ground in pleasure, so just like with the first cut, Yukiko had to hold her leg down to prevent it from moving around - but once she did, she began cutting right through it.</p><p>The amputation of Rise’s second leg went on without a hitch - and soon, all four of the girl’s limbs had been shortened significantly. The bleeding from all the four stumps had weakened the girl a bunch - but she was still clinging on to her life hard. At that point, Chie’s dick had already recovered - and the policewoman-in-training was more than willing to put it to use. Yukiko wasn’t going to miss out on that fun, either - retrieving the strap-on Rise had used on Naoto before. She put it on as Chie picked Rise’s quad amputee torso up from the ground - the reduced weight of the body allowing for just that. Holding the girl by her waist, Chie then lowered Rise onto her dick - sliding it straight into Rise’s pussy. Rise’s entire body shivered at the penetration - her cunt was yearning for release throughout the amputation that she couldn’t get. Now, just having a cock slide inside was enough to make her cum - her pussy clenching hard on Chie’s dick while releasing more of her come. “Ahhhhh! Chhhiiiieeehhh!” Rise voiced her release like that - as much as her mouth was still capable of.</p><p>Working her hands underneath the girl’s shoulders instead, Chie just held Rise in place like that - while allowing herself to start thrusting into the girl’s pussy. Rise’s excitement made it extremely easy for her to just slide all the way in, and to continue moving in and out with great force. Yukiko approached Rise from behind, strap-on in place. Since her lover was using Rise’s pussy, it fell to Yukiko to make use of her ass. The dildo was pretty thick - and placing it against Rise’s ass, Yukiko had her doubts that it’d fit. However, it was already lubed up with Naoto’s cum from when Rise put it to use earlier - and Rise’s ass was used to those kind of penetrations. Because of it, the girl’s sphincter offered almost no resistance as Yukiko prodded it with the strap-on’s tip - the toy sliding in right away. Rise moaned again at the new penetration - and her satisfied moans only picked up the pace as the two of her friends began using her two holes at the same time, subjecting her to a double penetration.</p><p>However, the longer they were taking, the more of her blood would leak out - leading to her usually colorful face growing paler and paler. There was less delay between each of her moans, but those moans were less and less energetic. Rise’s enthusiasm couldn’t make up for her own body giving out - something that both girls had noticed. However… Just letting Rise bleed out didn’t seem right. Passing holding Rise on to Yukiko - who only barely managed to hold her, even with how much lighter the girl was now - Chie intended to fix that. Earlier, when hitting Rise’s face, she had to hold back not to kill her - but this time, she needn’t hold back anymore. Her fists crashed into the girl’s head with all of her might, cracking more of her bones that had survived earlier. Rise grumbled in pleasure, no other sounds able to leave her mouth under such assault - all while Chie kept hitting her. Eventually, her fists were able to smash straight through the girl’s skull - sending shard of her bones straight into the girl’s brain. In an instant, huge chunks of Rise’s brain were shredded - the idol dying on the spot.</p><p>Immediately, Rise went limp while sandwiched between Chie and Yukiko. Still, her pussy kept twitching - harder than it did when Chie penetrated her. The repeated squeezes to her cock were enough to milk an orgasm out of Chie’s cock - Chie getting to release her seed into Rise right after she died. Yukiko had no such help, so she just kept pounding Rise’s anus with the strap-on for a while longer - all while Chie struggled to keep standing in her body in the midst of a climax. Eventually, though, the black-haired girl was able to cum too - her body shivering once more while her come gushed out from between her legs.</p><p>With Yukiko cumming as well, Rise’s corpse was useless to them at the moment - both girls withdrawing their tools from Rise’s gaping holes. They let the girl fall to the ground, her corpse splayed out on it for a moment - before Chie moved it so that it was facing one of the cameras. Through this, all who followed Risette were given one final look at their idol - and it was quite a gruesome one. Her face had been turned into a bloody, bruised pulp - making her almost completely unrecognizable. The only thing making it clear that the girl was indeed Rise were her signature pigtails - though the girl’s brown hair was now dyed red with her blood in many spots. Her eyelids were swollen, almost covering up her eyes - her blank irises only barely visible through them. Her nose was broken, and her unhinged jaw was hanging down - her cut-up tongue hanging free from it. Below it, the stumps of her arms were hanging limply at her sides - her torso between them covered in bruises too. Her breasts had a number of marks on them, too - but their shape was still unmistakingly the one Rise would flaunt in various photoshoots and commercials. The stumps of her legs were still bleeding, although weakly - and between them laid her swollen pussy. Chie’s cum was flowing out of it - but Rise’s own arousal would trickle out of it as well. All in all, it was a terrible sight - and yet one that would let so many of her fans cum again and again.</p><p>Now that Rise was gone, Chie and Yukiko had no one there but themselves. Both of them knew what was coming next - and both lovers were very looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's how far this goes for now, but there are plans to finish it eventually ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>